Where would you like them left?
by How-to-die-swiftly
Summary: A LxLight fic based on the song by Blaqk Audio


Where would you like them left? – Blaqk Audio

Sweetness...  
It's just a matter of taste.  
I wish we were not misplaced.  
You only quote these lines,  
But I'll be fine.  
I'll only recite mine  
Until I'm gone without a trace.  
It's just a matter of time.

Sweetness...  
Could they have just a taste  
Of this beautiful disgrace  
They'd find you a criminal, delectable.  
They'd find me intangible, invisible  
Gone without a trace.  
It's just a matter of time.

--

"Stop it!"

"Light-kun said it himself."

"Stop twisting my words."

"I merely quoted Light-kun's own sentence."

"I'm not Kira, Ryuzaki."

"Light-kun's behaviour is contradicting his words..."

"I'm not Kira!"

"Up by 0.3 percent."

The brunette slammed the detective against the wall and shook his shoulders.

"I'm. Not. Kira."

A pair of impossibly big, black eyes stared back at him, but the detective neither spoke nor reacted in any other way. Light blinked twice, before letting go of the bony shoulders and taking a step back. He sighed and turned away from the detective.

"Sorry Ryuzaki. I don't know what got into me. It's just... This whole situation is so frustrating."

The raven-haired man didn't reply, just continued his seemingly emotionless stare. After a moment of silence, he turned and walked over to his desk. He could feel Light's caramel gaze follow him as he picked up a sugar cube from the table, and turned once more to look at the beautiful boy before walking over to him. He held up the hand with the sugar, in an offering gesture.

Light looked at the hand, surprised.

"No thanks."

L pouted.

"But, Light-kun, it's sweet..."

"I'm not really fond of sweets."

Now it was the detectives turn to look surprised.

"But sweets are the most delicious and satisfying eatables in the world." He said wide-eyed.

"It's just a matter of taste, Ryuzaki."

"I suppose you are right, Light-kun." The detective said thoughtful and pouting a little.

Light chuckled and L's eyes softened noticeably.

Silence emerged again, and Light began to feel very uncomfortable under the persistent stare. There was a strange look in the pit black eyes, which made him nervous.

The detective took a step towards him.

"Ryuzaki?"

He didn't seem to react at the alias, only murmured to himself before sliding forward once more.

The boy instinctively took a step backwards.

"Ryuzaki, what..?"

"Just a matter of taste..." the detective mumbled, still looking intently at Light, who stared back, wide-eyed and starting to get really freaked out by L's unusual behaviour.

Suddenly, the detective was all too close, and Light found himself drowning in midnight eyes. A hand snaked around his neck as long cool fingers entangled themselves in his honey locks.

He didn't have time to react before a pair of lips was pressed softly against his own.

Light's heart skipped a beat, and then started racing. His mind was fogged and his body stiff. Meeting no resistance, L deepened the kiss, pressing himself against the other's stunned body. He let a hand travel down the neck of the beautiful boy, over the curve of his back and finally rested it on his slim waist.

As Light's mind suddenly woke, he stumbled backwards in surprise. This resulted in him falling on the couch with L on top of him, never breaking the embrace.

The detective quickly took advantage of the new position, pinning Light down and kissing him passionately. To his surprise, the boy found himself kissing back, his arms on their own account finding their way around the older man's neck.

Suddenly, L broke away.

"I am sorry." He said, rose and stared down at his feet.

Light looked at him, questioning.

"What's wrong?"

L still didn't look at him, which the boy found alarming.

"We shouldn't be doing this. I am sorry for initiating it."

"Ryuzaki..." Light started wide-eyed, but the detective continued as if not hearing him.

"We shouldn't be doing this. It will never work out. The circumstances couldn't be much worse." He stared blankly into the air. " Such a sweet disgrace." He whispered, only just audible for Light to hear. An uncomfortable silence occurred, the brunette being too stunned to talk.

Pitch-black eyes rose to look emptily at the beautiful boy.

"You were Kira. A _criminal_." Light opened his mouth to answer the accusations, but stopped as L's brows furrowed.

"And me..." The pale man's voice actually trembled, and a single tear ran down his cheek. "I'm L. I'm invisible. Intangible."

Light rose, taking in the sight of the shaking, seemingly in trance, detective before him. His perfectly sculptured features softened as he looked at the older man with a determined gleam in his chocolate eyes. He stepped forward to stand close to L, looking him straight in the eyes.

"If you are invisible, how come I can see you?" He stepped even closer, the detective's breath sending slight shivers down his spine.

"If you are intangible," he continued, brushing his hand against L's cheek in a gently caress. "How come I can touch you?"

L just starred at him for a while. Then his eyes got filled with more emotion than Light had ever seen in them before, as the detective pulled his number one suspect into a close embrace, kissing his passionately, if just slightly desperate.

"What do we have to lose?"


End file.
